Allegro
by BandGeekX1000
Summary: I didn't join for the drama, I joined for the music; well that is until I met a certain Drew Parker.
1. Prologue

**Heyy, what's up? Here's what's happening: new story, I hope you review, don't judge too harshly **

**Prologue**

Here we go, now is the time. I took a deep breath, stood from my seat and followed the band director into the audition room. Firmly gripping my copper finished alto saxophone I played the song through my head as Mr. Lloyd asked me a few basic questions. School band had become boring and mediocre, my school wasn't big; five hundred students at most which left an advanced band out of the question. Driving a few miles to the nearest city was a small price to pay for the opportunity to play with the world class group that was Eastridge Pistols Marching Show Band. That is if I made it in.

"Can I quickly run through a scale as a warm up?" I asked nervously, my mouth had become suddenly dry and I wasn't sure I'd be able to play.

"Yes, of course." Mr. Lloyd nodded.

I took a few more deep breaths and played up and down the Bb scale, my fingers felt at home on the keys and my nerves disappeared. Feeling more confident I decided to play through a chromatic scale too, might as well demonstrate technical skills while I had the chance.

"Okay, ready." I told Mr. Lloyd. After his nod in response I started to play.

My song starts slow and legato building in volume and speed as it progressed. When it came to the climax it was at a strong forte with a faster moving line of eighth notes. My playing was good, the result of gruelling practice, I wasn't a _great _player but I had the drive to become one and by the time I came down and finished the song with an accent I felt confident that I'd done my best. Sure most musicians would have played better or with less practice but it didn't faze me because all in all I'd only made a few minor mistakes. Mr. Lloyd took a few notes and took a look through my music. I fidgeted silently as I waited for my feedback.

"You're choice of music was definitely a good one." Mr. Lloyd smiled, "the song differs in styles which shows me you're capable of more than just legato. With that in mind you definitely have room for improvement and the music difficulty level might be hard for you."

My face fell from a hopeful smile to a worried grimace. I knew I could do it but first I needed a chance to prove myself. I looked directly at Mr. Lloyd and he seemed genuinely just trying to be honest. Knowing where this was headed I prepared myself so as not to let tears fall.

"But," Mr. Lloyd continued, "I think you have very promising potential and you seem like a very hard worker. So, welcome to Eastridge Pistols Marching Show Band."

"Oh, my goodness! Thank you so much." I sighed in relief and beamed at the band director.

"You're very welcome." He smiled back and handed me a paper with what appeared to be information on rehearsals, registration etc. "We'll see you on September 2nd."

With a nod thank you I exited the room smiling happily ready for a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, I am very sad to say that I received no reviews **** come on guys.**

**Chapter 1**

"Bye, thanks mom!" I hurriedly said to my mother as I gathered my things and jumped out of the vehicle.

"Have fun!" She waved and drove on.

With a deep breath, my purse and saxophone in hand I entered the rehearsal room. There were people laughing, hugging and moving from person to person in greetings, you could tell they knew each other well. Spattered around the room were a few people like me, standing awkwardly not sure what to do. I stepped away from the door so as to not get stepped on by the tall individuals that were walking in behind me. I was quite short standing at five feet two inches, I used to be a tall girl compared to others my age but now at the age of thirteen, in the eighth grade everyone had caught up not to mention that the band ranged from thirteen to twenty two. I set my things down close in a corner where most people had placed their instruments and ducked into a bathroom.

It was empty so I studied myself in the mirror, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves. My skin was pale with a pinkish tone that I hated; it gave me the appearance of a constant blush which meant I turned an ugly red when I was embarrassed. My hair was a natural black, currently straight; it was naturally a poof so I had to straighten or curl it every day or had to face a mild afro, it fell to just below my breasts. My eyes were large, a blue-green I really liked. My cheek bones were high and gave my face a defined angular shape, the only angular thing about me. My body was soft, I wasn't fat but I was definitely not skinny; my mother said it was just weight I'd lose after puberty. I was dressed in grey skinny jeans, red high-tops and a florescent purple t-shirt. I ran my hands through my hair and exited the bathroom.

Outside of the bathroom people were chattering and having a good time, I went unnoticed. I looked around trying to find someone I might recognize or maybe just a friendly looking person whom I could ask what to do. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. Whirling around I was greeted by a smiling female. She appeared to be a little older than me, maybe 16 with light brown hair and sweet face.

"Hi, you look lost. I'm Katrina." She stuck out her hand which I shook.

"Yeah, a little. I'm Amy." I replied with a tense smile.

"You're an alto?" she noticed the saxophone case I'd picked up.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Awesome. I'm your section leader. Follow me and I'll show you where to sit." She whirled around leading me to the set up chairs and stands. She counted seats from the end and told me where to sit. "I'll be sitting two seats down, feel free to ask if you need anything."

"Thanks." I smiled and put my purse on the chair and saxophone under it. I checked my cell phone and noticed it was only 5:40 and we didn't actually start until six. I assumed so many people were here early to catch up with friends they'd not seen since the end of the previous season.

I huffed and sat down feeling awkward and out of place. Out of boredom I decided to people watch; there were the older adolescents who knew everybody but kept to their group, the new guys who looked as out of place as I felt, the young crazy ones chattering wildly with friends. I saw the typical skinny blonds, the popular girl surrounded by guys, the weird one dancing around and the nerd guy talking to Mr. Lloyd. It made me feel bad and uncomfortable that I could stereotype so easily and I wondered what people thought when they saw me. Trying to change mind set I decided to try to place people to instruments.

One girl was tall, skinny, blond and dressed nicely; flute or color guard. Another had glasses, long hair in a ponytail and was wearing a striped hoodie; French horn. Another was a lanky guy with, blond hair combed neatly; trombone. My eyes then landed on a guy, what a guy he was. He was taller than me, thin but muscular, had dark brown hair that swept into his eyes is a fringe. His mouth was twisted in a smirk that revealed a glimmer of pearl white teeth, his nose was crooked; as if it had been broken and he had a mysterious glint in his bright green eyes. He was masculine, with a defined jaw but cheeks that held the slightest remnants of baby fat. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were tight but not skinny and he had a black hoodie. Probably sensing my stare his eyes flickered to mine causing me to blush and look down quickly.

I took out my cell phone and pretended to text until my cheeks cooled down. When I decided it was safe, I lifted my head to look at the guy again, however he was gone. I sighed and leaned back into my chair and busied myself with assembling my saxophone. When I was finished I realised I still had time to kill and nobody else had their instruments out so I set my saxophone down and sat awkward and alone.

Finally, after what felt like a really long time people started to sit down; next to me sat a boy who looked a little older than me but just as awkward and a girl who was smacking on gum with big hair and a tiny waist. She looked me up and down and smirked, I could tell I'd have issues with this one. Luckily Mr. Lloyd stood on the podium and greeted because I wasn't sure how long I could stand that glare.

"Welcome to what I'm sure will be another great year! I'd like to send an especially warm welcome to our new members." Mr. Lloyd announced. Everyone started clapping.

"To make everyone feel comfortable and among friends I'd like everyone to divide into sections and get to know each other. Section leaders find a place in the room and I'll call you back in a while."

Everybody stood and followed instructions. I as well as the rest of my section followed Katrina to a far corner of the large room. I quickly counted, there were nine in our section. Katrina told us to all sit in a circle, something everyone did slowly. Everyone besides me and the boy chatted and laughed making Katrina smile and shake her head.

"Okay everyone, starting with me we'll go around in a circle stating our name, age and some random information. I'm Katrina Welsh, I'm almost sixteen, I love peaches and I have two brothers." Katrina said brightly.

"I'm Joshua Ayley," the awkward looking boy began, "I'm fourteen, I have a pet newt named Gecko and I've never been out of the country." By then everyone had shut up and I was able to focus on learning things about these people.

"I'm Jayden Dawson," a scruffy blond haired boy said, "I'm seventeen, I like to skateboard and I like physics." On it went around the circle until it came to the gum chewing girl who named herself to be Jesse Stacy, fifteen years old, she enjoyed singing and jogging. Next was me.

"Hi, I'm Amy Foreman, I'm thirteen. I-I enjoy the color black and my favourite place on earth is Disney World." I gushed out quickly. Everyone looked at me for a moment then started talking again, I sighed in relief that I hadn't drawn too much attention to myself. Katrina told us she'd return shortly and she left jogging away.

I took a look around the room; it was very large; football field like. The grey walls were covered in musical posters, pictured of famous musicians, musical terms and musical quotes. The back wall was full of pictures of the band in parade, show and concert settings.

"Awkward isn't it?" Joshua Ayley commented.

"Oh, yes. I agree." I smiled at him.

"Seems worth it if it means making friends like this." He gestured to the other members of the section who were laughing animatedly.

"Probably just first day catching up." I shrugged. "If not how's anyone supposed to get anything done?"

"I guess." Joshua chuckled.

"So do I call you Josh or Joshua?" I asked deciding I liked this guy.

"Call me Ayley." He smiled.

"Can do."

When Katrina returned we played games to learn names but ultimately nobody was paying attention and everyone broke away to their own devices. Ayley and I remained seated making small talk which I actually enjoyed. I was however relieved when Mr. Lloyd called us back. If I could make a friend like Ayley in such a short period of time playing would be simple, right?


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got some reviews! Thanks a bunch ****!**

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, concert Ab scale in thirds." Mr. Lloyd directed, "one, two, three, four."

Holy crap, I started mentally freaking out. I couldn't remember my concert Ab, my mouth was dry and my chest felt tight. Warm up had started about ten minutes prior and I had been fine until a few scales ago when we'd started going into crazy ass scales at crazy ass speeds. I was too shy to ask so I resorted to faking. I peeked over at Ayley who had his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. What had I gotten myself into? It's too much. After that scale we started tuning, it gave me a moment to breathe and collect myself, stretching my neck I turned my head left and right. Glaring at me was Jesse Stacy, I flashed her a quick smile and turned my attention to the tuners circulating around the room.

After I tuned I studied the music that had been passed around, for once I was glad to be a second alto it somehow reassured me. I was terrible at sight reading the only way I was good at a song was studying it and sadly I didn't have nearly enough time to look through all them before we started playing. We played through three different songs all of which I got lost in, what I did play was done pretty well and I hadn't drawn attention to myself besides a few words exchanged with Ayley. Before I knew it we were sent on a break.

I had absolutely no idea what to do; I could tell that break was the time for socializing. I would have practiced but my mouth felt like rubber so I stood up and walked around drinking the rest of my large water bottle I'd been downing all rehearsal. This naturally led to my having to use the washroom and I was exiting the bathroom I received a text from my mother, with my eyes focused on my cell phone I ran right into a solid wall of muscle. I stumbled backwards and right before I fell on my butt a hand gripped my wrist and pulled me up to my regular vertical position.

I looked up into the same green eyes I'd noticed earlier. The only thing that ran through my head at that moment and for multiple seconds to come was _daaaaammmmnnn. _What might have passed for a smile was quickly shown on the guys face. I just stared at him with the growing knowledge that his hand was still around my wrist.

"Sorry." I finally whispered.

"No problem." He smirked, sliding his hand from my wrist to my finger tips finally releasing me. I stood awkwardly staring as he walked into the male bathroom. Just then Jesse walked past me and sneered.

"Standing outside the guys bathroom is a bit desperate don't you think?" her voice was belittling and obnoxious. As she turned away I stuck my tongue out childishly at her.

"Nice tongue." Ayley laughed and came to stand next to me.

"Haha thanks, I just don't like her at all." I replied.

"Already?" he laughed.

"Sadly," I sighed, "let's move though I feel weird standing here."

"Alright." We migrated around to a wall filled with pictures of the band. I looked at them with awe.

"It must be amazing to see yourself up there." I stated.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Ayley beamed.

"So um, Ayley. Where do you go to school?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm a freshman at a high school in the city, you?"

"Grade eight at a ridiculous middle school some ways away." I shrugged. The whistle blew and we returned to our seats I found the music a little easier now that was calmer and had thoroughly looked through it; however I became very distracted because I kept thinking of the green eyed guy. The rest of the night passed quickly and next thing I knew I was walking out to the parking lot looking for my mother. As I was looking for our vehicle a paper was thrust in front of my face. The hand holding the paper belonged to none other than bathroom hottie.

"I believe you dropped this." His voice was like melted chocolate. Taking the paper from his hands I realised it was a science exam that had fallen out of my bag, I had meant to show it to my mom on the way to rehearsal but had forgotten.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied shyly.

"Drew!" somebody called and he turned at the call.

"Ninety six percent, nice job." He flashed me a smile finally showing his teeth which were impeccable, and then he ran off without another word.

"How'd it go honey?" My mom asked on our way home but I didn't notice I was too busy remembering Drew's hand on my wrist.

"Honey?" my mom repeated.

"Hm?" I replied shortly.

"How did your rehearsal go?" she asked.

"Fine." I said still distantly.

"Everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Absolutely wonderful." I said dreamily and looked out the window.

"Alright." He half chuckled.

My mom was the most important person in my life. Dad had died right after I was born and so I lived with my step dad Barney instead, because of work he was constantly gone so it was mostly just mom and I. She worked as a nurse while I was at school so we she was always home when I was. We did everything together and she was my best friend.

We arrived at home and I unloaded my stuff quickly and got ready for bed, it was late and I was tired. Our family didn't have a large amount of money and with me as the only child we didn't need a large house. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a cosy kitchen and living room. My room was by far my favourite place in the house. It was small, with a twin bed taking up most of the space. All the walls were completely covered in a collage of pictures and posters of things related to music. The room was totally me. I slid comfortably into my bed; I smiled to myself then quickly fell asleep.

**Sorry it took so long and that its short, I had a lot of computer issues.**

**R&R**


End file.
